


The Art of Sleep

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Aziraphale has trouble sleeping. But he finds something that really helps.





	The Art of Sleep

“I can’t sleep.”

Crowley opened his eyes and slightly shifted at hearing Aziraphale’s voice. He turned on his side a little bit more, still a little drowsy making his arm absentmindedly brush against his. The flat was dark and very quiet which definitely kept him groggy. But he felt he needed to respond to his angel, and could never ignore him.

“Ah..?” he mumbled, sensing the other lean up a bit.

“...How do you do it? I don’t get it, really...” 

The demon rubbed one of his eyes waking himself up a bit.

“Sleep?” 

“Yes. How do you do it so well?” 

He paused. Aziraphale always had a difficult time with sleeping. Their physical forms, while different from humans, still required some rest every now and again to repair itself. At least once every century or so, sometimes longer. That was just how physical, biological things worked, even with tweaking. 

Crowley thought he had gone over all the basics, as in having soft pillows, wearing something comfortable, not thinking about anything, and, obviously, a bed. There had been a few times throughout Earth’s history where he had found Aziraphale at his desk, knocked out. He was so bad at sleeping that his physical body would eventually just pass out from being so exhausted.

“Ah, you just...relax...”

Aziraphale was still confused.

“It’s so difficult...” he began, holding onto the blanket. “How do you just not think about anything?”

The other tilted his head.

“You don’t have to think about nothing to fall asleep, Angel.” 

“Oh, I don’t?” he said sounding a little surprised. “You mentioned thoughts can keep you awake though right?”

“Well, sometimes.”

Crowley didn’t really know how to explain it. It _was_ such a strange process that humans went through, and there was nothing quite like it in the ethereal realm. Spirits didn’t need to sleep, as they were just pure energy, burning brightly without having to worry about physical distress.

“What goes through your head before you fall asleep? And how do you know when you are asleep?”

He chuckled lightly at all the questions.

“Nah, you’re not really aware of when you fall asleep. It’s...you’re not conscious of it really. Like breathing ah guess?” He tried to explain to him, but he wasn’t sure if it made any sense. “I don’t know, think of something you like. Something relaxing.”

Aziraphale nodded. 

“What do you usually think about?”

“Well, uh” Crowley paused as he tried to think of what to say. In actuality, what he did think about often before he slept was, well, Aziraphale. But he didn’t exactly want to admit that. He turned his head and settled on something that was partially true. “...Space. I quite like floating in the vastness of space.”

“Interesting.” Aziraphale said with a smile. It was much like him to find somewhere so vast and dark to be pleasant. Crowley had turned over onto his side and appeared still.

He pondered what to think about. His bookshop was quite nice he assumed. But he would typically be reading there. Trying to think of places he liked, the Roman docks and shores came to mind. So lovely and full of nature. And he found the smell of the sea to be very calming. 

As he shut his eyes he did find it pleasant. But there was something he liked even more. He slowly turned his head and opened an eyelid, hoping he didn’t mind another question.

“Crowley?”

He grunted.

“Yes?”

“Humans….they cuddle, don’t they?”

There was a brief pause.

“Oh no. Nonononono-” Crowley reiterated, hiding the fact that he was flustered. He was on his side, facing the opposite direction, but the angel kept talking.

“I mean they do! It’s in books and the movies. Does that help with falling asleep?”

“It...might..” he grumbled, turning around and realizing what he was subtly suggesting. 

The two supernatural beings both looked at each other for a few seconds, not saying anything. 

“...Come on!” He urged and Crowley turned his head.

He was going to protest with a _“why”_ but fully knew why. While physical contact wasn’t a common thing for either them, it wasn’t exactly bad when it was with each other. While he found it all unbearably sweet, Crowley felt a small pang in his chest that he _ did _ want to. It’s not like anyone would this see anyhow.

“Alright sure...Only for a minute.” 

Aziraphale smiled and inched over closer to him. Blushing, Crowley let him snug up close to him, his awkwardly leaning against his chest. The book keeper paused, as they didn’t do this often.

“Here, it’s more like this.” Crowley said as he pulled him up a bit, intertwining their arms together, both of them on their sides. He could see blush start to grow on the angel’s face. They were both nose to nose and stared into the other’s eyes. Aziraphale did smirk a bit.

“Exactly like this?”

“Well, guess’ not...”

Crowley let go and pushed him over a bit, so that he was back on his back looking up at the ceiling. Then, he embraced him, resting his head into one of the angel’s shoulders. 

“Oh!” He remarked, before wrapping both his arms around him, pulling him close.

Not wanting to be seen as a blushing mess, Crowley acted like he was already asleep, but he didn’t let go of him. He realized Aziraphale’s physical form was...quite soft and a tad bit…..pudgy. While this was considered an insult to most humans, he personally adored it. It made him all the more fun to...hug.

_Ahhh, I’m becoming so soft…_

The thought entered his head but another part of him didn’t care.

Aziraphale was quite comfortable with keep his friend close and snuggly. He felt relaxed and it seemed like he could feel sleep start to lull him in. He pulled the demon close, and nuzzled his hair lightly.

“Love you Crowley.” 

He just blushed, still acting like he was already out. But he stayed snuggled up close to him, holding him tenderly. 

To his surprise, Aziraphale seemed to be asleep a few minutes later. His head still in his shoulder, he smiled.

This wasn’t too bad...


End file.
